Red Rising
by GarthTheBarf337
Summary: In the face of a new and hardline Russian president, will America still survive the force of a Soviet invasion? Will our chipmunk and chipette heroes survive? What will become of the world?
1. The New Order

*I do not own any of the characters in Alvin and the Chipmunks and Alvin and the Chipmunks 2, all characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. All other mentioned characters in this story are my own creations.

_17__th__ April 2010_

_12:30 pm_

_Soviet Army Headquarters_

_Moscow_

Three-star General Larkov was sitting at his office desk and savouring a small bowl of borsch. He put down his spoon and lifted his head to glance at the scenery outside his window. The view of the Kremlin was spectacular, especially during the early Russian spring. He smiled and sat back in his chair to relax.

"Sir! General!" came a shout and the door burst open. Nikolai, his assistant came rushing in with a piece of paper in his hands "Sir, a telegram from the President. Read it, now." he said and anxiously handed the paper to Larkov. He stretched his hand and took the paper from Nikolai. "Calm down, Nikolai. We aren't at war." Larkov said.

"We are now." replied Nikolai.

Larkov's eyes scanned through the whole paper, and after what seemed like hours, he slowly looked up at Nikolai. Getting up from his seat, he said softly "Does America know?"

"No, sir. It is regarded as top secret."

Larkov took a deep breath and glanced outside at the Kremlin again "Know this, if this war will cost us the motherland, know that I never wanted this. But I will do my duty to Mother Russia." Nikolai nodded his head slowly.

Larkov turned to his waiting assistant "Get the troops ready."


	2. Road To War

_18__th__ April 2010  
>7:15 am<br>3__rd__ Infantry Division Soviet Army Camp  
>Moscow<em>

The handsome chipmunk rifled through his backpack, searching for anything he missed. It had been some time since he and the rest of his group had been called to action. He was a part of the newly formed SCAG (Soviet Chipmunk Army group). He had dark brown eyes, light brown fur and styled dark brown hair.

"Alexei!" another of his comrades called him from behind. He turned around and saw that the rest of SCAG was already being loaded into trucks. "Hey, Alexei, let's go! Come on!"

"Alright, Danilov, I'm coming!" he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and rushed to the truck. As he hopped in, he looked around at the rest of his chipmunk comrades. They all had fur caps on, just like him, with a brown army jacket.

The truck started along with the rest of the convoy in front of them. For about a few minutes, no one said a word, all that could be heard was the hum of the truck engine and the wheels rolling along the dirt road. Finally, Alexei decided to break the silence "So… where are we going?" A blonde chipmunk in front answered him with a low voice "No one knows. Our superiors never tell us."

"Then how are we to know what to do?"

"You just do what you're told to do."

"That's stupid."

"That's the rules."

"Well fuck the rules!" Danilov exclaimed. He stood up and pointed a finger at the blonde chipmunk "Since when was the last time I got home leave? No one ever knows what's happening here!" Alexei held on to Danilov's jacket and tugged softly "Hey, calm down. He's not your enemy. Come on, sit down."

Danilov stood silent for a while and then sat down beside Alexei. "Haven't you heard?" asked Alexei. "Heard what?" replied Danilov, still looking at the blonde chipmunk. "We got a new President in office. He's the one who started this… this war. Heard it on the radio yesterday." said Alexei.

Danilov turned his head to Alexei "So we ARE going to war, after all."

"Yes."

"But why? Against which country?"

"Land, I guess. America, if I'm not mistaken."

"Land?" Danilov laughed "We have more land than we need! All the way to Siberia!"

"Don't look at me, blame our government. Our NEW government, at least."

The two were silent for a while. "If this was on the radio, then why did blondie there tell us nothing?" whispered Danilov. Alexei looked at the blonde, who was writing in a small notebook "He just doesn't want to get us scared." Danilov looked around at the nervous faces of his comrades "Well he's not doing such a good job at it."


	3. The Silence Before The Strike

_20__th__ April 2010  
>7:30 am<br>Alvin and Brittany's family home  
>Los Angeles, California<br>USA_

Alvin awoke with a start. He was sweating, and breathing fast. Someone tapped him on his side and he rolled over his bed and looked up "Hey sweetie, time to wake up, or you'll be late for work. I made breakfast, your favourite." Brittany said with a smile. Alvin smiled at her, she had the prettiest face with lovely blue eyes.

"Alright, Britt." Alvin said, with a yawn. And then he jumped out of bed to get changed. He came downstairs, a few minutes later with a white shirt and a tie, along with black office trousers. He sat down at the table. "Another of your nightmares, I suppose?" asked Brittany, pouring cereals into their 5 year old son's bowl. "Yeah, Britt. I saw… saw…" he said, trying to remember his dream. "I was in some street, the buildings… the buildings were destroyed, and… and there was fire and smoke and… I guess soldiers shooting at people. That's all I guess. It's the same dream everytime."

Brittany sat down and spooned a piece of scrambled egg into her mouth "I told you to see a doctor last week." Alvin looked at her and smiled again "It's nothing, babe. Probably just work stress."

Alvin looked down at his plate: bacon and eggs. "Ahh, my favey. Thanks, Britt." Brittany stood up and walked over to him "Only the best for my hero." she said, and they kissed. "Ewww…" said Rod, their son. Alvin turned to him and said with a smile "You'll understand when you grow up, but now, it's time for school. Come on, daddy will drive you today."

Just then, a car outside started honking. Alvin opened the door and looked out to see Simon in his Mercedes waving to him. "Come on, Alvin! We'll be late!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Alvin turned to Brittany again and they hugged. He put on his working suit and turned to Rod "Hey, tiger, daddy's in a hurry. Mommy will drive you ok?" Rod walked to his dad and hugged him "OK, dad. See you later."

Alvin rushed out to the garage and started his Ferrari. He backed out of the driveway and turned to the road, following Simon's car. He switched on the radio and the song _Highway to the Danger Zone _was playing. "Ahhh… the classics." he sat back and hummed along.

As he approached a stoplight, he braked and switched the radio channel.

"_This is Bob Parkins, and on the BBC today: Russia had a change of Presidency a few days ago. Former Soviet President Dragic was declared dead at the Moskva Hospital after suffering a heart attack. The new President in office is Krasic Litvinov, commander in chief of the Soviet forces. He proposed plans of long term peace to the United States at a UN conference yesterday, and…" _

Alvin switched off the radio and drove on as the light turned green. "Politics, politics. Nothing but boring politics." he said to himself with a sigh.

As he parked beside the building where he worked, he saw that Simon had already gotten out of his car and entered a lift. Alvin quickly got out and locked his car "Hey, Si! Wait up!" he said as he ran into the lift. "Did you hear what was on the radio today?" Simon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"What, Kenny Loggins singing?"

"No, about Russia."

"Yeah, some President or something."

"Do you think those peace plans are for real? They seem awfully expensive."

"Si, I don't care. It's their business, not ours."

The lift stopped at the 23rd floor and they both walked out. "How's Jeanette and the baby girl?" asked Alvin. "She's fine." replied Simon, with a worried face. Alvin looked at him and said "Hey, hey, Si, what's wrong? Is it the Russia thing?" Simon nodded. "Come on, Simon. It's just a new President, and they're halfway across the world, so what?" Alvin asked, chuckling.

Simon looked at him "You know what happens when it's a new leader. Take Hitler, for example. New leader, right? What did he do?" Alvin sighed and said "Come on, it's not always like that."

"Especially they're communist." Simon said.

"They're not anymore. Didn't you study your history? I thought you were the smart one."

Simon was silent. "Tell you what, forget about it, OK? Just forget about the radio and I'll see you later at lunch." Alvin said, turning around to his office.


	4. Plans And A Spy

_25__th__ April 2010  
>9:47 pm<br>Sedric Port, Eastern Russia_

It had been a week since Alexei and his squad had been called from Moscow to an unknown location. The convoy had been on the road non-stop, and by that time, many of his comrades had grown bored.

Many of his comrades were sleeping when the truck came to an abrupt halt. He heard some shouts outside and the cover over him and his comrades were taken off, waking all of them up. "Out! Out, get out! Move it, to the ships!" a chipmunk officer outside barked.

His men slowly got up and jumped out of the truck and made their way to the huge battleships by the dock. The officer tapped him by the shoulder and pointed at a battleship whose name read _INTERCEPTOR_ "You, you and your men are in that one." Alexei nodded and the officer jogged back to the trucks to continue the unloading process.

The night was chilly, and a soft breeze was blowing. Alexei and his comrades walked over to the gangplank leading to the ship where another officer checked their identification papers. As he handed his papers over to the officer, he asked "Where exactly are we headed?" The officer looked at him and handed back his papers "You'll know soon enough."

The ship was quite old, and the corridors were narrow. Alexei and his men wandered aimlessly through them until someone tapped his back. He turned around and saw an officer with a brown greatcoat and an officer's cap. "Is this the 3rd SCAG?" he asked with a stern face. "Yes, sir." replied Alexei.

"Good. My name is Dimitri Pretenko. I am your commanding officer as long as this squad stays alive, or until I am killed." he said without a change of tone in his voice. "Follow me to your quarters."

* * *

><p><em>10:15 pm<br>Aboard the flagship 'MOSCOW'_

General Larkov and 5 other generals were standing round a table with a map on it. General Dragic stabbed a spot on the map with his finger "Here, this is where the main force will land. Los Angeles. Paratroopers will be dropped inland all along the west coast to take out any inland defences. Further north, our tank divisions will land at San Francisco, and in the southern sector, San Diego will also be invaded. I have requested the air force to send recon planes ahead to capture photos and all the intel we need." he said, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Larkov leaned in and said "General, do not forget their naval base." and pointed at a small strip of islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Pearl Harbor? Are you asking for another December 7th?" Dragic asked. Larkov nodded and said "Their radar can detect our fleet before we can even get close to the shores of America. If the message is relayed, the mainland will be alerted and it will be harder for us to achieve surprise. It is critical that we destroy the island."

Another General leaned in and asked "Should we send in bombers?" Larkov shook his head and replied "There is no need. It will not be hard. All we need to do is bombard the island with our battleships and then send in fighters to strafe the military bases."

"But what if the message manages to be relayed to the mainland?"

"That, we cannot control. But it is still better if we attack the island rather than just try to bypass their radar."

"Then how do you plan to invade the mainland when we get there?

"General Dragic has taken care of that part."

Because of the intensity of their discussions, no one noticed a chipmunk in army uniform slip out of the door. The chipmunk ran all the way to the deck where he met another chipmunk. Handing him a piece of paper, he whispered "Go find any telegram machine and report to the Secretary of Defence of the USA. Tell them an attack on their country is on its way. Go, now!" The other chipmunk nodded and hurried to the radio control room.


	5. The Mainland Is Alerted

_25__th__ April 2010  
>10:05 pm<br>The Pentagon, Virginia  
>USA<em>

Army Communications control man Frank Roberts was sitting in the main office area of the Pentagon. The scene was nothing special: his colleagues walking around and passing papers while the others were typing away in their computers. He sat back in his chair and stretched.

"Any news from the President?" he asked with a yawn. His assistant opposite him replied without looking up "No."

He sat back up and hit the power button of his PC from sleep mode. The blue desktop came up and he accessed the Communications Network to enter his ID and password. "Isn't it strange?" he said, while punching in his ID.

"What is?"

"I haven't heard anything concerning Russia since they had this new President, and I think no one else has, either."

"Hmmm… well…" his assistant replied sleepily.

He hit the 'Enter' key as soon as he finished his password and waited for the program to load. "You received anything, Bill?" he asked his assistant. "Like you said, no one has." his sleepy assistant replied.

The program finished loading and immediately a strange radio frequency sound could be heard from his speakers. Frank quickly looked at his screen and put on his headset. He started listening, trying to make it out.

"Hey, Bill, Bill! I think I got something. Come here." he said quickly. Bill walked over to him and said "A radio message? From where?"

"That's what I need you to find out. Trace this frequency, hurry up." Frank said, without turning his head from the monitor.

"Right. Hang on." Bill said and rushed back to his PC to trace it.

The sound was definitely that of someone speaking, but it was still too high of a pitch to figure out what was being said. Frank quickly turned the knob of the box his headset was connected to, trying to change the pitch. As soon as he found the right pitch, the message was over. "Dammit." he said under his breath and re-played the message. Although the static was heavy, a clearly audible voice could be heard:

"_This is Chippy 7, this… Ch… ppy 7. Reporting t… is message to… entagon. Rel… ay this m… ss… age to… Pres… dent immediately. Sovi… t attack is… coming yo… ur way th… s very mome… t. They are he… vily ar… ed and have just le… ft S… dr… c Port in Ea… tern Russia. Al… ert our b… ses at Hawaii immed… tely. Th… t will be… fir… st plase of th… r at… ck. Put we… st coast ar… eas on alert a… d de… fend them. Th… t will be all. Ch… ppy 7 out."_

Frank could not believe what he just heard. Didn't the new Russian President want peace? What was happening? Why an attack on the USA? And who was Chippy 7?

He slowly took off his headset and laid them down on the table as Bill rushed over to him "Frank, I traced the location. It was from somewhere in Eastern…"

"… Russia. Yes, the message told me that. Thanks anyway, Bill." completed Frank.

"Sir, do you want me to…"

"Send the file to the President immediately. It seems like an attack on our soil."

"Yes, sir." Bill said as he went over to a phone and dialed the White House.

* * *

><p><em>10:19 pm<br>The Oval Office, White House  
>Washington D.C.<em>

President Harry Foster was sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper with the headline: _NEW SOVIET LEADER WANTS LONG-TERM PEACE._ Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A White House office member came in with a worried look on his face "Mr. President, a phone call for you."

Harry took off his reading glasses and sighed "Who is it?"

"It's the Pentagon. It's serious, sir. Follow me."

"Alright."

The man led him out of the Oval Office and through a long corridor where a phone was waiting, on hold. Harry picked it up "Hello? This is the President."

"_Mr. President? This is Bill Sanderson, Pentagon Army Communications assistant."_

"Right, say it. What's going on?"

"_Mr. President, my boss Frank picked up a radio message earlier coming from Eastern Russia. He says it's about an attack on our mainland. Hold on, he's sending you the file right now."_

"Bill, who was it?"

"_Who… it was… oh, right. Mr. President, who is Chippy 7?"_

"Who?"

"_Chippy 7, the guy who transmitted the message to us said 'This is Chippy 7'."_

"You should have known this. Chippy is a group of highly trained talking chipmunks we sent to do some spying on Russia and its new leader. It was just a safety measure." Harry heard Bill chuckle on the other line as soon as he said 'talking chipmunks'.

"_Hehe… I'm sorry, sir. It's just… talking chipmunks?"_

"They're intelligent and efficient. Don't underestimate them."

"_OK, I'm sorry, Mr. President. Right, the file has been sent to your server. That's all."_

"OK, Bill. Notify me on any updates regarding this situation."

"_Will do, sir."_ said Bill, and put down the phone.

***OK people, I'm not done yet but PLEASE comment so I'll know how I'm doing so far. I know I haven't been writing about Alvin much but they will come later, it's the storyline . Thanks***


	6. First Contact

_27__th__ April 2010  
>8:15 pm<br>Alvin and Brittany's family home  
>Los Angeles, California<br>USA_

Brittany heard the front door open and close as she finished washing the plates she and Rod had used for dinner. She wiped her hands and walked over to the living room. Alvin was sitting on the couch, with his head back and his eyes closed.

"Hey, how was work today?" she said sexily, and sat on his lap, facing him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was beautiful. "It was fine." he said "Although Simon doesn't seem like himself nowadays."

"Well, what's happened?" she asked, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"It's just that stupid thing about Russia. He's been talking non-stop about it since last week." he said, still looking at her. "Maybe you've just had a long day at work. Maybe this will help." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pressed her lips to his. This caused Alvin to fall lower into the couch and his waist pressed against the remote control.

_Flick!_ The television switched on to the news channel where a black-haired news commentator was speaking:

"_Russia was in warning today as a confirmed…"_

Alvin groaned as he softly pushed Brittany away and dug for the remote control "Damn this stupid Russia thing."

"… _US president Harry Foster has called on a red alert, telling people to stay indoors and has ordered a curfew to be made…"_

His hands stopped as he heard the guy on the news say 'red alert'. Brittany pulled away and sat down beside Alvin "What's wrong, honey?" she asked. "Ssshhh… hold on." Alvin said, raising a finger to his lips. Brittany looked at the TV.

"… _and now, a speech to the public from the President."_

The screen switched to a view inside the White House. Reporters were sitting in front of a lectern with the logo of the White House and cameras flashed as Harry made his way to the lectern. He cleared his throat once and the room grew silent. He spoke in a low but firm voice:

"_People of the United States, most of you do not know why I came to speak to you. It has been confirmed that Russia's so-called peace proposals were just to stall us. Their new President seeks a far more violent approach to this nation than any other dictator in history. Thanks to the help of our spies, we have uncovered their plan: to invade the United States itself."_

The reporters on screen immediately made loud noises and pushed towards the President, trying to ask questions. Harry made hand-signs telling them to sit down and bodyguards pushed them back.

When they were settled quietly again, Harry resumed speaking:

"_All I can say to you now is this: Do not panic. The Russians are nowhere near our borders, at least not yet. But I can assure you that all our best efforts are being done to keep the enemy at bay. We still have yet to determine the plans of their attack, but it will only be a matter of time until they know that our nation stands strong and free!"_

As he concluded his speech, the news commentator appeared on-screen again and ended the news report.

Alvin quickly switched off the TV and said softly "I see Simon's point." Brittany looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair "Well then I guess you better call him."

"You're right." Alvin said, and made his way to the phone.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<br>MiG-25 Reconnaissance aircraft  
>15 kilometres off the coast of Los Angeles<br>70 000 feet from ground level_

Soviet Reconnaissance pilot Boris was sweating in the airless cockpit of his MiG-25, his hands gripping the joystick of his plane. His eyes were fixed on the distant city lights in front of him which appeared closer every second.

The night was clear, clouds were minimal and there was no fog. This was the perfect weather for a night-recon mission, but Boris knew better. He had to make this a fast one, even though his plane was multi-purpose, if he was detected by radar, it would all be over.

"Come on, come on, you can do this." he said to himself as he entered US territory and flew above Long Beach. "OK, this is it." he said as he pushed the joystick forward and the plane dived dramatically.

As soon as he descended to 60 000 feet, he started zooming in with his built-in plane cameras and taking pictures of the coastal areas. All the while long, he kept an eye on his radar for any incoming danger.

He peered into the camera scope. The city below him was dazzling to his eyes. Skyscrapers and their lights amazed him, not to mention the hundreds of cars zooming along the main roads.

After about 3 minutes, he decided he had enough intel and swerved to head back to his carrier. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was unbelievably easy. I hope High Command gives me a medal for this." he chuckled as he ascended again.

But his celebration came too early as the inevitable happened. Boris was just over the coast when his radar came to life and started beeping. Suddenly on full alert, he looked down at his radar and saw 3 enemy aircraft on his tail. His radio also picked up a message:

"_Unidentified aircraft, unidentified aircraft, you are in American airspace. Leave now or we will be forced to shoot you down! Leave now!"_

The voice was in English, no doubt. Although he couldn't understand what they said, he picked up the radio and cursed in Russian.

Boris realized his mistake when his cockpit lights turned red as a long beep sounded. One of the planes had missile locked him.

"_This is your final warning! Leave now!"_

Boris swore under his breath and made a sudden vertical climb that nearly stalled his plane. In his shaking cockpit, his radar gave another beep, and a blinking red dot was nearing his plane. _'Oh shit!' _his brain screamed as he turned the opposite direction and headed back inland.

He did a barrel roll and the missile whizzed past his plane with terrifying speeds and disappeared into the distance. Heart pounding furiously, he glanced at his radar again. The dots were gone.

"Huh? What the…" he said to himself, shocked. When he knew what had happened, he exclaimed with joy "Haha! Yes! I lost them! So much for American technology!". He was so busy congratulating himself that he did not notice a dot appear on his radar like lightning. The beep alerted him, but it was too late.

A large, dark fighter plane appeared in front of him, guns blazing. He gripped the joystick and tried to do another barrel roll, but the pain seized him and he screamed as bullets hit the nozzle and tore into his cockpit. The plane flew past just above him and the bullets also ripped into the rear of his plane, which caught fire.

His right arm was bleeding profusely. He checked himself to see if he had lost any other part of his body and then tried to lift his arm onto the joystick. But he could not and the plane started shaking violently as it plunged at maximum speed.

The ground below him appeared closer every second, and he knew if he did not escape now, it would be over. With his mind racing, he clutched the eject knob under his seat with his uninjured hand and pulled with all the strength he had left.

The cockpit hood opened and he felt himself being thrown out into open air. The seat fell off and he tugged at his parachute rope. His heart sank, it did not open.

He would hit the ground any second now, and he pulled at the rope again and again. Then, at the last possible moment, he gave it one last hopeless pull and the parachute opened up above him. But it did not get enough air to slow down his fall, and he heard a crack in his legs as he hit what he thought was a roof of a house before his mind went black.


End file.
